Backtrack-Aurora
by MoonFoxJ
Summary: Nothing ever happens at home, that's why Aurora Espeon loves to sneak out every now and then. Canon one-shot. Spoilers for those who haven't yet read Homeward.


To anyone who haven't read my current main story, Homeward, I recommend you do before reading this because as it's mentioned in the summary, spoilers! If you want to see if you'd get interested in reading Homeward, you can try reading this as a demo too, if you don't mind the spoilers that is. For everyone else, just read, see if my writing style interests you, and review if you'd like. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own Bactrack-Aurora and its characters.

Backtrack-Aurora

November 25

_It's getting boring again _decided the Espeon.

She really didn't mind the shooting lesson as much as the others because in here at least she could blast something. Still, even this could get boring at times when it became too repetitive. To mix it up, she asked her instructor if he could launch the targets unpredictably. He acknowledged her request and it became more fun after that, but she started to get familiar with his patterns and pretty soon, even this got boring. It also didn't help how she couldn't help but read his intentions at times and she'd know where his throw would lead.

PSHEW

Her Psybeam sliced through two clay Pidgey that flew away from her "It's getting boring again" Aurora voiced her thoughts.

"Yes princess," a Rhyperior confirmed "I'll turn up the difficulty"

The Rhyperior fired three clay Pidgey which flew away far above her head. She shot one down as it approached, jumped to shoot the second when it was directly above her head, and shot the last down as she completed her backflip.

Two more flew at opposite directions, left and right. She chose the right one first and led her target before firing. Not waiting to watch her shot (she already knew that her shot would hit), she spun to her left and did the same for the clay Pidgey that was now 70 meters away. The sound of clay shattering told her that both fell down as expected.

Five clay pidgey shot straight for her in quick succession and her judgment instantly told her that she couldn't shoot them all down, at least, not right away.

She fired three shots and each took down a clay Pidgey with headshots, before the two behind the three were upon her. She leapt up high into the air and shot the fourth as it flew right under her. Halfway through her front flip, the world turned upside down and she shot down the last clay Pidgey before it got far.

Still in midair, two more suddenly flew at her. Knowing there was no time to fire, she spun to dodge. She landed on the ground, spun around, and quickly took out both of them with two Psybeam shots.

_!_

Sensing something rocketing straight for her from behind, she rolled to the side and shot down three more clay Pidgey after they flew past her.

Spinning back around, she saw one last clay Pidgey flying off into the distance, maybe 100 meters. She took half a second to make necessary measurements for her shot and then shot one more Psybeam. The attack flew through the air for a couple of seconds before shattering the last clay Pidgey of the blitz that her instructor had just launched at her.

"Thirteen out of thirteen with thirteen princess" the instructor praised.

Breathing a little heavily, Aurora replied simply "Yep"

"That will be enough for today princess"

"It's only been half an hour" she frowned "I'm just getting warmed up"

"Yes you're quite right," her instructor agreed "but you have guests to attend to today do you not? It is nearly noon, so I believe they'll be arriving soon"

Aurora sighed disappointedly _And I was just starting to have fun too._

...

Aurora looked through her walk-in closet for a "presentable" dress to wear, although her two Clefairy maids that 'helped' her took care of pretty much everything. It was a pretty big closet, as expected for a princess of a kingdom to have, big enough for someone to hide in even. Without warning, the door to her room burst open and Aurora could already tell by sound of someone jumping on her bed that it was Crystal, her younger twin, Glaceon sister.

"Hey sis" Crystal spoke casually after making herself comfortable. On Aurora's bed that is.

"Hey" she said back in the same manner.

"You have to meet those guys for kingdom business stuff, huh?" her sister asked nonchalantly.

"Unfortunately, yes"

"Aww too bad sis. I'm sorry that you can't come with us to have fun, but hey someone has to stay and hold down the fort, right?" Crystal laughed "No pun intended"

"Don't say sorry if you don't mean it" Aurora said "I don't have to read your emotions to know that you don't mean it"

That was a sort of gift that Aurora had. It was known that a select few were keener to sensing the general feelings of other minds, granted they were mostly Psychic types. And a lot fewer were able to take to the next level and read not just emotions, but the actual minds of other beings as easily as reading a book. Her mother, Eullia, also an Espeon, was capable of reading minds at that high level. Aurora admired her mother for it. When she asked her mother how she was capable of such a feat, her mother replied by saying that she initially didn't have any power. She told Aurora that only after many grueling years of practice was she able to get as good as she was. Whether or not her mother just told her that to inspire her, Aurora didn't know, but she believed her (it also helped that Aurora evolved into an Espeon as soon as she was born). Since then, she had been trying to progress with her power, despite her mother advising her not to. Her mother had warned her against the idea, something about being so good that things became too easy for her. Aurora could relate to that, but the idea of one day having a mental conversation that _she herself _was in charge of for once, instead of her mother, was much too interesting to her.

"Jeez, I'm sorry" Crystal apologized "I mean, for real this time. But I can't really help with the fact that I don't have to try as hard you in "kingdom and castle" stuff, can't I? It's not my fault that you're the older one"

That was another thing, just because Aurora was born first, she had more privileges (if only a bit more) than Crystal, but the duties that came with being the oldest weighed her down. More things were expected of her and so she had to meet those expectations while Crystal could take it easier as the "younger sibling", a _lot_ easier. So unfair. Sometimes, she wished that she could just leave home for a week or two, just to experience the world outside alone for a while. And also get away from her maids so that she could dress herself for a change. She was 16 years old for Arceus's sake! If she couldn't even make her own bed, then how would she ever be able to do the simplest things, or anything at all for that matter?!

"Whatever," Aurora shrugged off tiredly "just please stop coming into my room every day to flaunt the fact that you can go to the city and I can't; it's not fun for me in case you haven't noticed"

"I thought you enjoyed these sister-to-sister talks that we have."

"No, _you_ enjoy it. And don't you have some friends to get to? I'm sure they're already here, waiting for you by now."

"Fine, see you later" Crystal got off her bed "Have fun with _your_ friends today" she giggled as she skipped out of the room.

Before she could retort with something smart, one of her maids called to her "Princess, I think _this_ looks just absolutely divine, don't you agree?" one of the Clefairy maids smiled.

Aurora forced a smile in return "Yes, absolutely divine!" _Who still uses "divine"?_

…

The meeting was the same as usual, _boring_. Although one thing about it upset her. Before, when she was still a child, barons, nobles, guard captains, whatever, came in good faith to attend to business matters with Vulcan. Vulcan was a Flareon, and he was known by many Pokémon by many names like the Cleansing Fury, the Eternal Blaze, the Flaming Storm, and so many more titles that he earned from his awesome deeds. Oh right, and he was her _father_. Aurora had to sit alongside him and her mother to learn about these meetings first-hand, though as a young girl, of course she had no idea of the things that were discussed. But now at 16, she was more experienced and older, and the sons of the visiting nobles thought so too…

Today in particular was pretty close. Her father was discussing about some trouble (some group of bandits called "Black Sky" maybe? She lost interest sometimes) that a supply convoy met on the road, with the guard captain of another kingdom. The guard captain guest was a Throh. It was then that she was…let's say, 'approached'. The guard captain's Sawk son, who was visiting the kingdom along with his father, feigned bitterness at the news his father reported. She knew it was fake too; after all, she could tell if people were lying or not with her mental abilities. Then, as if he thought she needed comfort from this "terrible news", he reached to hold her paws. Granted, she knew this 'move'. Frost, her friend, warned her about some of the sly moves that guys from the city would try on girls. One of which was the classic "yawn-and-swing-arm-around-the-girl's-shoulder" move.

_This stranger is just making a move on me while we're in a meeting _she had thought in disgust.

She was quick to defend though as she raised her hand, smiled sweetly, and said "Thank you for your concern, but I am stronger than I appear"

Her abrupt comment had disturbed the flow of the conversation between the adults and then all five of them knew what the Sawk had been attempting. Everyone could tell she meant her words as a kind of challenge, so Vulcan made a joke to relieve the silent tension. It was only after the guard captain and his son had waved goodbye, left the kingdom, and became a tiny spot out in the distance that the Throh chided his son. He literally told his son "try to keep it in your pants next time, boy" to which the Sawk got embarrassed at, even though they must've been at least a half mile away.

Aurora knew this because Eullia had told her; her amazing mother was just that good.

…

The kingdom that Aurora called home, or Fireland, was made up of four parts.

First was the Outer Wall, a huge stone barrier that rose up to 100 meters and had four entrances at the north, south, east, and west locations of the wall. The entrances were blocked with rectangular, wooden, portcullises that were built big enough to let most big-sized Pokémon through. At the top of the Outer Wall was where the kingdom guards stood alert for the smallest sign of anything and everything. Of course there were the one or two gambling games going on occasionally on the Outer Wall when they got restless, but every single one had a strong sense of duty and kept watchful gazes constantly. Besides, even the tightest of ships had a few slackers.

Behind the Outer Wall was the Outer Haven. Here, there were the markets, the stadium, greenhouses, homes and pretty much whatever else anyone needed to live in the kingdom. Even the guards came into the Outer Haven to meet, eat, and yes, even sleep. They could come home to their spouse, children, and friends at the end of their shifts which lightened everyone's spirits a great deal. Vulcan wanted the citizens to feel safe knowing that protectors were keeping the kingdom safe, not feel trapped from a military who pressured/forced them to comply. In this way, the guards seemed more like neighbors to the citizens, and both sides admired Vulcan for it.

Further inside was the Inner Wall. It was a short brick wall that formed a perimeter around the castle within it. It was only as high as most of the buildings in the Outer Haven, maybe lower, and could be climbed over without too much trouble if one stacked some things for elevation. The only entrance in the Inner Wall was a steel, double-gate fence at the east side

At the very center of the kingdom was the Inner Haven. Basically a huge stone castle that soared a little over 60 meters so that it could still be hidden under the Outer Wall and still show off its powerful image. This castle had wooden gate to seal its main entrance at the east, unlike the huge portcullises that the Outer wall used. A garden occupied the space around the castle, behind the Inner Wall, and a few guards were posted here-and-there in the garden.

There were many other details about the structure that could have been admired, but Aurora wasn't interested in them now. Currently, she was more interested in getting to the Outer Haven's market area. More specifically, she was _sneaking out_.

She had a very good reason too. She wasn't going to just sit around all day and "relax with good food and good books" as her mother suggested. Aurora was too restless right now after that meeting and wanted to do something fun to relieve her stress. Besides, her mother and father were taking their monthly week-long trip out of the kingdom again so she had lots of time to kill.

Her wardrobe was filled with royal dresses that all screamed "princess" if she so much as stepped outside the castle gate with one on. Fortunately, she was now wearing a simple brown cloak, that she kept secret in her locked, wooden chest, with the hood over her head. As for how she got out of the castle undetected, it was always easier to sneak around when you could use mind sensing powers as your own personal radar, but her range was limited due to stone structure of the castle. Even her mother had trouble mentally locating Aurora through all this solid rock. Still, she didn't have any hiding powers (i.e. Umbreon) so as long as she didn't get seen, all was well.

Someone behind her tugged her cloak back faintly.

Aurora turned around and saw the same image she saw just a moment ago, a market area bustling with activity, yet there was something that wasn't there before. There was someone in a matching cloak off to the corner of her vision. Following the shady figure, Aurora made her way through the crowd and into the shadow of a small alley between two houses.

Aurora lifted her cloak's hood a tiny bit and whispered "_Hi Frost_"

The figure mimicked her, revealing the face of a gorgeous Glaceon girl "_Hey Aurora_"

The two friends shared eager smiles before replacing their hoods. They couldn't talk here, not now at least. Frost left the alley and melted into the market crowd of Pokémon. Aurora counted to ten before she followed the same way, so that they didn't attract attention. She had a mental lock on Frost's position so that she wouldn't lose her. She sensed Frost entering the greenhouse 30 feet in front of her, but Aurora already knew that she would enter _that_ building. The door was left unlocked so Aurora helped herself inside.

The greenhouse was empty. It always was at this time, Frost had made sure of it. Aurora made her way to the back where she knew Frost would be waiting in a broom closet. She opened the door and joined Frost inside. She couldn't see anything in there. It was cramped and dark.

"You ready? she heard a familiar voice say.

"Ready" she replied with a sense of rush.

CREAK

The anxious Espeon heard the floorboards under her lift away to reveal a hole. The two girls dropped down into a dark tunnel that curved off to the side. They walked confidently in the darkness by muscle memory and turned when they met the curve. After that, there were more curves that they turned at. The two had actually dug this tunnel themselves, so they knew every stretch and corner of this tunnel. They had purposely dug it with lots of turns so that the outside light at the end of this tunnel wouldn't reach through the floorboards from where they entered. A small boulder plugged the exit so that the wind from the outside wouldn't reach the floorboards either.

In no time, Aurora and Frost had reached the boulder and pushed together on the boulder. Loose dirt could be heard crumbling off from the sides of the tunnel's exit and bright sunlight shined its way into the secret passageway. Once the small space of light was wide enough, they slipped out into fresh air. The world looked no different than from within the castle, yet out here it seemed so much more awesome and free. Before Aurora lost herself to the pleasure of it all, she shook her head and helped Frost back at the boulder. Once it was securely sealed over their cave, the two friends abondoned their hoods under some bushes, and ran away from it. Racing towards the place they knew off, they giggled together as they ran and even let out whoops of joy.

Frost gave her a mischievous smile "Race ya?"

Aurora laughed at her challenge "You'll never beat me!"

It was a fun race, and as usual, Aurora won. But it was still a fun thing to do every time and both noticed that Frost was gradually getting faster. Now that they had reached the small village of humans, they ran down a gravel road until they got to the bus stop. It took a while before the bus finally arrived but they didn't notice the time flying by as they talked about the usual girl stuff. Their conversations always left Aurora in a more upbeat mood since Frost was the only real friend she had. All her other 'friends' were more like acquaintances or even business associates (princes, princesses, lords, etc.) that she knew only regarded her as an _opportunity_.

Aurora thought the bus driver was a cool guy since he always let her and Frost ride with the rest of the passengers. For some reason, she noticed that the bus driver would look at Frost sometimes, almost as if she was his boss. The idea seemed crazy at the time so she tossed it out of her head and just enjoyed the hour long ride. She loved the amazing inventions that humans came up with but their trains, planes, boats, and all other kinds of vehicles, were her personal favorite.

…

"I'm kinda hungry, how about you?" Aurora piped up.

They were currently strolling through a large park full of families. Aurora caught the scent of a familiar greasy smell and turned to her side to see a hot dog vendor with a cart full of salty snacks.

Frost gave an amused look "You're drooling a little bit Aurora"

"Wha-"Aurora wiped her lips with the back of her paw, embarrassed.

"*chuckle* You had lunch before you left, right?"

"I did," Aurora looked wistfully at the cart "but human food is too great, and right now I'm really craving a hot dog with lots of ketchup and mustard and-"

Frost gave her a smile and pulled them towards the hot dog vendor. The man looked down at them, confused with what an Espeon and Glaceon could want with him. Aurora pointed to the hot dog on the illustrated menu and Frost pulled out 600P from somewhere beneath her cloak and handed it to the man. The amount she gave was double the price for a hot dog, one for Aurora and one for her herself.

It took a second for the vendor to understand that this was actually happening to him, but then he just shrugged, took the 600P, and pulled out a hot dog for each girl.

_Humans_ Aurora sighed.

Aurora pointed out the condiments she wanted (ketchup, mustard, relish, and onions) and the man wrapped her finished hot dog in a napkin and handed it to her. Frost just got some plain mustard on hers, took her hot dog, and followed Aurora.

They grabbed the wrapped food in their mouths and walked off to find somewhere to sit. Once they found a bench, they removed the napkins from their food and dug in. Frost ate her hot dog casually, enjoying their fun time together. Aurora showed hers no mercy. Her poor hot dog was devoured within a minute and she used the napkin to wipe her mouth.

Aurora composed herself "*Sigh* That was great. *Grin* Thanks Frost, you're the best"

Frost paused from eating "That hot dog didn't even stand a chance, you know that?"

Aurora just pouted cutely and they both laughed.

…

"Aren't you a little too old for slides?" Frost asked skeptically.

They wandered through the park a little bit more before coming across a children's playground. There were the usual swing sets, rocking horses, and other things that would normally be found in these areas, but Aurora ignored them and rushed to the slide. Only a mother and her daughter occupied the swings, and a few Pokémon roamed around at the sides, chatting.

"Come on, it looks fun after all. It has two turns and someone poured water on it, I bet we'll go crazy fast!"

"How do you even know if that suspicious looking liquid is water?"

"Umm, I can tell, remember?"

"You're 16, almost 17, and I'm 19. Don't you think that we should behave in a more mature way?"

"Nope. See ya!"

Frost was secretly happy at Aurora's answer.

She watched Aurora climb up a net, go through a tube, run up some stairs, and cross a bridge, all in five seconds. Her enthusiasm and speed amazed Frost. Aurora waved at her from above, and then dove belly first onto the slide. Laughing on the way down, she emerged at the bottom, and attracted everyone else's attention. She ran back up to repeat the whole process a second time.

After her second, she ran up again to ride her third, but yelped "Ouch!"

"What's the matter?" Frost asked, instantly alert and already making her way up to her friend.

"I bumped my head on the bar here above the slide. I'm a little dizzy but I'll be okay"

Aurora's paws covered her forehead, which Frost took gently in her own and to pull them away. Aurora's eyes scrunched up in pain, but she complied easily at her trusted friend's touch. Frost searched for a bruise on her forehead, but couldn't find any.

"I don't see a bump anywhere so I think you'll be fi-"

They were both suddenly sliding down the big slide together. Frost yelled the whole time while Aurora giggled at the success of her mischievous act. The water on the slide made them flip over and spin. Their bodies tangled together a couple of times too. Then it was over, and they flopped out of the slide at the bottom, upside down and dazed.

"Y-you little-" Frost failed to finish, out of breath.

Aurora continued to giggle and attempted to walk away, falling over a few times.

Frost waned to giggle carelessly like a little girl too. She was about to do it too had it not been for the four Pokémon that slyly walked over to them, grinning and pushing at each other. They were all guys, probably older than Frost, and again there were _four_ of them. She had already noticed them approaching as soon as they took a step towards her and Aurora, and she knew what they were up to, so she stood up from the ground. Aurora on the other hand, was still struggling to get to her feet, still giggling.

Frost gave them a fake smile. _Go ahead, I dare you _she challenged them with venom in her eyes.

The first, a Skuntank, walked up to her "Hey," he gave her a smile "are you okay? Did it hurt? When-"

"When I fell out of heaven?" Frost had heard all kinds of cheesy pick-up lines "No, because from a height that high, I would've died, obviously."

"Well then I must've died and gone to heaven," he continued, still smiling charmingly "because what I'm seeing now is an angel"

Frost found her chance "Interesting. Tell me, what makes you think you're going to _heaven_?"

The Skuntank's smile dropped. Frost had asked her question as if it was a threat and he was definitely a bit shaken just now. Frost risked a glance over at Aurora. She saw her friend between two of them, an Ambipom and a Floatzel. For now, Aurora was smiling which was odd. Couldn't Aurora sense the true intentions of others? It was then Frost realized how good they were at masking themselves; she figured they must live shady lives, like her…but not as good as her.

Her view was cut off by a Gabite "Aww come on now little lady, let's all play nice, yeah? How about you and your cute friend come and hang with us and we'll do whatever you want?"

"We can do _whatever_ we want?" Frost asked suggestively.

"All the way beautiful" he winked.

_Thought so you perverted asshole _"Okay then, let's go!"

"Great," he bumped the Skuntank's shoulder "see man, you just got to be a gentleman" he turned back to Frost "So what would you like to do first?"

"A vasectomy" she replied coolly, smirking.

"Ahahaha, good one!"

"Seriously," she looked off into the distance "I believe there's a clinic that does vasectomies somewhere around 2nd Street and Old Oak Road. Oh, why don't all four of you get them? That would be fun!"

"…"

The smile was gone from both the Skuntank and the Gabite now. They looked at Frost, then at each other, and then back to her. The Skuntank was about to say something until they heard a shriek. Frost saw that Aurora's back was against the Floatzel, who held her shoulders, and the Ambipom was in front, rubbing her side. Aurora was trying to struggle free from the Floatzel's grip but he was too strong for her, but she continued to struggle, eyes closed tight in fear.

The sight enraged Frost. With accuracy rivaling that of Aurora's, she fired an Ice Beam that hit the Floatzel right between the eyes. The Floatzel flew back and did a flip in the air before landing on his back, K.O.'d.

The other three Pokémon yelled and grabbed for Aurora and Frost, but the two girls jumped away.

Aurora growled "Let's beat these creeps to the ground!"

The three older boys just laughed at her and ran at them. The Ambipom fired a Swift at Aurora, but she easily shot the stars out of the air with Psybeam, knowing that the attack was unavoidable.

...

Frost fired Ice Beam again at the Gabite who dodged and then charged with Outrage. He swung with claws, swiped with his tail, even headbutted, but she dodged every single attack. She realized the Gabite was forcing her back to the Skuntank so that he could get a better shot with his Hyper Beam. It was a good tactic, but she already found a way to diffuse it.

...

The Ambipom was, in videogame terms, a spammer. He kept "spamming" Swift over and over and over. It annoyed Aurora, but only a little. She decided to use something she saw at the movie theaters when Frost took her there. She turned to run, and the Ambipom just chuckled hungrily and shot another Swift. Aurora ran up the playground back up to the top of the slide, climbed up to the very top of the playground, and jumped off towards the Ambipom with a flying kick. The Ambipom, not knowing that she didn't have any physical attack moves, ducked. Aurora pulled out of her feint in midair, landed behind the Ambipom, hugged him tightly from behind and used him as a meat shield against his own barrage of Swift attacks.

"Say cheese!" she cried victoriously.

"AhhHH!"

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM

...

Frost waited for right at the last second before she used Captivate. Technically, she was always using it (except for obvious cases such as during sleeping) like an aura, but now she _really_ used it. She enticingly licked her lips at the Skuntank and gave a wink to 'power-up' her Captivate. It worked.

The Skuntank's eyes noticeably widened at her attack and his Hyper Beam fired a little off target. More specifically, it shot the Gabite. Being a Gabite, the Hyper Beam _almost_ took him out, but it did not actually take him out. The hurt Gabite was pissed off at the friendly fire, and he came at the Skuntank with the rest of his Outrage attack. The Skuntank took one, two hits before he fainted.

The Gabite's Outrage attack wore off and now his confused status effect came in. He was also seriously hurt from the Hyper Beam, so Frost finished him off with Icy Wind. The cold attack made the Gabite spin around as if he took a right hook, before he fell like a tree.

"_Next time, don't mess with a Raider._" Frost silently muttered, away from Aurora's ears.

...

Aurora and Frost had spent the rest of their time at the mall, and Frost even won her friend a Lillipup doll from the mall's arcade's crane game (admittedly only after many games). On the bus ride back, the sun was starting to set, and surprisingly Frost fell asleep peacefully on Aurora's shoulder. Aurora was content enough with looking at the passing scenery from the bus's window and hugged the Lillipup doll, that Frost won for her, all the way home.

When the bus came to their stop, Aurora woke up Frost and they both ran back to the boulder to grab their cloaks. They gave each other a quick hug since the sky was dark, moved the boulder, and then resealed it between them.

Aurora ran up the cave herself, lifted the floorboards stealthily, exited the greenhouse, sneaked through the remaining crowd in the Outer Haven, infiltrated her own castle, reached her room, and washed herself, all before dinnertime.

She hid her Lillipup doll under her pillow just as a Clefairy maid knocked on her door to annouce that dinner was ready.

...

"Oh my gosh, you would just not believe what happened to me and the girls today" Crystal rambled at the dinner table "We first went to the clothes shop to see some new stuff, right? But then guess who just had to..."

The dining room was really big...and really empty. Only Aurora and Crystal occupied it. Their parents, Eullia and Vulcan, were probably sleeping in another kingdom as honored guests. There was no one else to talk to (or in this case listen) but Crystal so Aurora just nodded and agreed at times, but focused more on her greens. She and her mother would normally share a silent, mental conversation while her father verbally talked with Crystal. Sometimes they would all talked together too, but now no one was here. Well, someone was but she just chattered on and on...

"Would you like to start on the main course now princess Aurora?" a Clefairy maid asked.

"No thank you," she smiled politely "I'll just have salad for tonight"

"Very well. Princess Crystal, would you like to start on the main course?"

"Yeah! Speaking of the main course, we went to cool new restaurant that opened in the city today! Their menu was..."

...

Aurora now lay in her bed, hugging her Lillipup doll and still wide awake despite the late time. Maybe her mind was still excited from today, she got into a battle today after all! It wasn't her first, but she rarely had them because Frost always tried to avoid getting them into trouble. It felt amazing to fight, like she was proving to herself that she wasn't just some stereotypical princess who stood by for her prince to save her. No, she was princess that could kick ass! She tried to get comfortable in her bed to relax her body then felt something poke her stomach.

_Huh? What is this?_

She pulled out her Lillipup doll and felt something hard inside it. Curious, she opened the zipper that sealed the stuffing inside and found...

"A lollipop?"

Tied to it was a small, blue note that read "_Our love ends never. Best friends forever. ~Frost_".

Aurora smiled and thanked Frost out loud in the darkness of her room. She unwrapped the candy and, ignoring the fact that she just brushed her teeth, popped it in her mouth. She rezipped the Lillipup doll and hid under the covers so that the maids wouldn't catch her with the candy in case they awoke before she did. Her eyes were already starting to feel heavy.

The taste of Oran Berries lulled her to sleep.


End file.
